


The Boy Who is Loved

by SassyWordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyWordsmith/pseuds/SassyWordsmith
Summary: Children are supposed to grow up being told that they are loved. Harry had always been told that his parents loved him very much. He didn’t have any memories of his mother or father telling him they loved him though. Furthermore, since his parents had died, no one had told Harry that he was loved. That would change. Soon Harry would understand why it was that his friends hugged him.





	The Boy Who is Loved

The last couple months of Harry’s third year at Hogwarts went by too fast for his liking. He had hoped that he wouldn’t have to pack his things so soon. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until he and his friends were back on the train to King’s Cross. Harry spent most of the train ride playing wizarding chess or exploding snap with Ron and Hermione.

Once the train stopped at the station, the three of them navigated through the crowd of students and got off; Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them when they emerged from the magical barrier. She hugged Harry.

“Hopefully you’ll be able to come and visit us soon, dear,” she whispered. “Arthur is planning on taking the boys and Ginny to the Quidditch World Cup. He’s told me that he would be happy if you could come.”

Mrs. Weasley then hugged Hermione, assuring her that she was welcome to come as well. At this point, Fred and George along with Ginny emerged from the magical barrier. With all the Weasley children having arrived, Ron said goodbye to Harry, clapping him on the back; he waved to Hermione and the Weasleys set off for the Burrow.

From there, it was only a matter of seconds before Hermione engulfed Harry in a tight embrace. He gasped in both surprise and mild pain. Hermione loosened her grip around him only slightly. It was enough that he had less trouble breathing and he hugged her back. He absently closed his eyes. He had become accustomed to Hermione’s hugs. He liked them. It was nice... being like this.

“I’m gonna miss those,” Harry admitted as Hermione let go of him. He felt his cheeks flush after the words had left his mouth. Hermione grinned.

“I’ll hug you immediately the next time we see each other,” she promised. “And I’ll send you hugs at the end of my letters.”

Harry laughed. He had felt a little embarrassed after saying that he would miss her hugs; luckily, though, she didn’t seem to think that what he had said was weird.

“So, it’ll just say at the end of each one, Love from Hermione oo?” he asked.

“Yes,” Hermione giggled. “If I was a good artist, I could draw a little picture of us at the bottom too,” she added.

Harry smiled. He was glad that the Dursleys hadn’t arrived yet to take him back to Privet Drive. It was a good thing that Hermione’s parents seemed to be running late also as he would’ve felt awkward, waiting alone for the Dursleys.

“You seem to be getting more comfortable with the hugs,” Hermione said. 

Harry looked down, his cheeks turning red again but he gave the slightest nod of his head.

“Although... you haven’t- have you ever initiated any of our hugs before?” she asked, frowning.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in a guilty manner.

“Er, I don’t think so,” he replied quietly.

“Harry, you don’t have to feel bad, real-“

“Don’t take it personally,” Harry interrupted, slowly meeting her eyes. “I feel more comfortable hugging you than I do hugging anyone else. I just don’t have a lot of practice with being affectionate is all.”

Hermione took a step closer to him and Harry’s first instinct was to move away. He was so used to not being touched in love but Hermione would never hurt him. That’s why he stayed where he was.

“I understand that. I know that you hadn’t had experience receiving affection from others until relatively recently,” Hermione said gently.

She gave a small smile but it seemed to be more pained than understanding.

“You know what it means when your friends hug you, Harry?” she asked him.

Harry shook his head and Hermione reached for his hands, taking them in her own.

“It means they love you,” she said, her smile much wider and her eyes watering slightly. “You are loved.”

Harry suddenly understood what the warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest was. Love. It was the affection that he felt for the girl in front of him; it was the feeling that it brought him, knowing that Hermione cared about him.

Harry timidly wrapped his arms around Hermione, silently expressing how grateful he was for her friendship.

“I love you, Mione,” he whispered as she hugged him back.

“I love you too,” she said, squeezing him affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments below! Check out my other fanfics: 
> 
> Heartbreak Hex (HP fandom)  
> Thing For a Ginger (HP fandom)  
> Falling In Love (Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell fandom)


End file.
